Camino de roca
by CriXar
Summary: Cuando una salida casual termina en una persecución no planeada y la elección de un camino erróneo lo empeora todo, dos lanzadores tendrán un largo camino que recorrer para volver a casa.
1. Chapter 1

-¡No llegarás antes que yo!- exclamó Trixie sonriente en su mecabestia al Shane con el que competía para llegar primero a la salida de la Caverna Snowdance.

-¡No estés tan segura!- respondió el chico alcanzándola. Tras arriesgar el pellejo para conseguir algunas tomas de las babosas slirenas de la caverna justo en la fecha en la que los gigantes de hielo despertaban de su hibernación, los dos lanzadores habían tenido que emprender un veloz escape para evitar ser alcanzados.

Sin embargo, los monstruos habían sido dejado atrás hacía ya un rato. Sus mecas ya no aceleraban para huir, sino para ganar una improvisada de regreso al refugio.

Rebasándolo por unos metros, la pelirroja fue la primera en salir de la cueva. Mas se detuvo en seco, obligando a su compañero a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que dimos una vuelta mal.- respondió ella.

-¿Un vuelta mal? ¿De qué hablas? Salimos de la caverna.- dijo él.

-Sí, es solo que no tenía idea de que este lugar tuviera dos salidas. Solo conocía por la que se ingresa al cine.

-Supongo que nos hemos distraído al huir de los gigantes de hielo.- propuso Eli.- ¿Y cómo vanos a volver a casa?

-Esa es la cuestión.- dijo Trixie preocupada, mirando el rocoso camino y los enormes muros de piedra frente a ellos.- Esta es una ruta nueva para mí. Podríamos perdernos allí.

-¿Qué propones?

-Regresar. Debemos volver a la caverna y salir por el otro acceso para llegar al camino que conocemos.

-¿Y correr de nuevo de esos monstruos? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?- reclamó él.

-Es mejor que perdernos ahí adentro.- insistió ella.- Los gigantes de hielo deberían haberse calmado ya. Incluso puede que estén dormidos.

-No pienso arriesgarme de todas formas.- respondió finalmente el lanzador antes de girar su meca hacia el desconocido terreno.- Iremos por aquí. Ya encontraremos alguna caverna con la que podamos guiarnos.

-Querrás decir para pedir instrucciones.- le siguió Trixie mientras avanzaban.

-Nadie va a pedir instrucciones.- aclaró Eli haciendo alarde de sus instintos masculinos.- Solo hay que buscar algún lugar que se nos haga conocido. Podremos orientarnos y volver a casa en un momento.

El recorrido comenzó en el camino en el que entre más y más se adentraban, más tétrica se les hacía su apariencia. En varios tramos enormes fragmentos de roca que sobresalían de las paredes bloqueaban la luz, dejándolo en una penumbra oscura.

En las secciones más extensas incluso daba un poco de miedo emitir el más mínimo ruido, ya que este les era devuelto en forma de una especie de rugido o golpe gracias al eco entre las rocas.

Ni siquiera varios kilómetros más adelante apareció lugar alguno que alguno de ellos reconociera o estuviera siquiera habitado. El tiempo corría y la noche cayó, aún con los dos lanzadores lejos de su hogar.

-Eli, dime la verdad.- susurró Trixie.

-¿Sí?

-Estamos más que perdidos, ¿no es así?

 ** _Yo y mi manía de no poder cumplir ni con un lapso de tiempo en hiatus._**

 ** _Este es un fic relativamente corto. Tiene solo cuatro capítulos y la historia no es muy profunda, pero quería regresar a mi viejo estilo de "no poder hacer un one shot sin querer agregarle más y terminar haciendo un fic". Espero que les guste de todas formas._**


	2. Chapter 2

-No estamos perdidos, solo estamos... algo desorientados.- defendió Eli.

-Eso no es más que un sinónimo.- reprochó Trixie alejándose de su compañero y saliendo del camino.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el Shane al verla aparcar su meca y desmontar.

-No sabemos que hay aquí ni que puede aparecer de noche. Además, no podemos avanzar sin luz.- respondió la chica mirando a su alrededor.- Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Eli le imitó, colocando su vehículo junto al suyo y caminando hacia ella. El lugar en el que se habían detenido no era muy diferente al resto de sendero. Era amplio, rocoso y desolado. El sonido de cada paso que daban se ampliaba, escuchándose por todos los rincones.

Trixie caminaba cerca de una pared, observando detenidamente sus fisuras. Eli tan solo la seguía de cerca, sin tener idea de lo que hacía. Sin embargo no le reprochaba, ya que de cierto modo era su culpa que estuvieran en aquella situación.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- le preguntó unos momentos después.

-Quiero ver si por aquí hay alguna... ¡cueva!- exclamó al toparse finalmente con lo que parecía ser una especie de entrada a una.

-¿Y por qué una cueva?

-¿Prefieres quedarte afuera entonces?- preguntó ella entrando al espacio de roca sin molestarse en voltear hacia el Shane. Este suspiró y la siguió al interior, golpeando su cabeza con una de las piedras en el techo del lugar.

-¡Auch!- exclamó con una mano en su frente.

-Es una cueva pequeña, no puedes levantarte mucho.- explicó Trixie intentando no reirse de su amigo.- Será mejor si avanzas a gatas.

-Buena idea...- murmuró Eli. Una vez que se instalaron cerca de la entrada, el Shane retiró su mochila para asegurarse de que sus babosas estuvieran bien antes de acomodarse para dormir.

-Eli...- llamó Trixie.

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que salgamos de aquí pronto?- preguntó ella entre bostezos mirando hacia afuera. Eli bajó su mirada y terminó de acomodar a su arsenal.

-La verdad, no lo sé.- respondió aún cabizbajo.- Pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para regresar a casa.- Le dijo con algo más de confianza y una pequeña sonrisa. Trixie se volteó y sonrió de vuelta antes de fijar su vista de nuevo en el exterior del lugar.- Ahora duerme. Mañana tendremos mucho camino que recorrer.

-Sí...- respondió ella sin escucharle realmente. Burpy apagó su flama y se acomodó con el resto de sus compañeras, dejando la cueva a oscuras, exceptuando la zona cercana a la entrada, a la que llegaba la luz de los cristales lumino del cielo de la caverna.

Trixie no tenía intenciones de irse a dormir pronto. El hecho de estar no solo lejos del refugio, si no también completamente perdidos en un lugar desolado no le parecía la situación más relajante para descansar. Intentaba convencerse de confiar en que Eli cumpliría su palabra y que realmente los regresaría con el resto de su equipo.

Estaba centrada en aquella ideas cuando uno de los ruidosos ronquidos de su compañero la sobresaltó. Volteó aún asustada, tan solo para reir después ante la imagen de Eli hecho un ovillo cual niño pequeño.

Pero su sonrisa se borró de sus rostro cuando se dió cuenta de que era el incesante frió de aquella cueva lo que lo había colocado en aquella posición. Abandonando por unos momentos la seguridad del lugar, se dirigió a su meca para buscar algo que llevaba consigo.

Pensando que se tardarían más de lo esperado en la caverna Snowdance, aquella mañana había empacado una gruesa manta. Jamás pensó que le sería útil en una situación completamente distinta.

Regresó con su amigo para arroparlo con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertarlo. El Shane al sentirse abrigado tan solo relajo su cuerpo y sonrió levemente. Trixie imitó su gesto y volvió a acomodarse en la entrada de la caverna.

 _ **Aquí CriXar, actualizando a las seis de la mañana y con una sobredosis de ternura por el episodio estrenado ayer de Steven Universe . En serio, no sé si resista este StevenBomb. Son muchos sentimientos...**_

 _ ***Por si alguien estaba confundido, "Snowdance" no es una caverna que inventé para el fic. Es la caverna "cine" del episodio "La Danza de la Nieve". Es su nombre original.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Cerca de lo que sería la medianoche, Eli despertó repentinamente al ser con algunas de las púas que Mugre, su babosa puntiaguda, había soltado dormido.

Tras intentar sacarlas lo menos dolorosamente posible, y fracasar en lo último, miró a su alrededor para averiguar si Trixie finalmente se había quedado dormida.

Y en efecto, finalmente el sueño la había vencido, pero lo que había tomado como almohada era una de las frías rocas de la entrada de la cueva.

Eli intentó ponerse de pie para acercarse a ella, chocando nuevamente su cabeza con el techo del lugar. Tras murmurar algunas palabras enojado, se dió cuenta de que lo cubría una manta que de inmediato reconoció como la de su compañera.

Se imaginó que Trixie se la había colocado, lo que le impulsó aún más a asegurarse de que ella tampoco pasara frió aquella noche.

Avanzó a gatas hacia ella y rodeó cuidadosamente su cintura con un brazo para colocarla junto a él de regreso en el rincón en el que él había quedado dormido. La cubrió con la mitad de la manta y la tomó entre sus brazos en una posición protectora.

Ante tantos movimientos, Trixie entreabrió los ojos, mas aún estaba bastante dormida. Tan solo se percató de que ya no se encontraba en la entrada de la pequeña cueva y apenas reconoció a Eli frente a ella, quien la miraba sintiéndose algo mal por despertarla.

Pero ella tan solo suspiró pesadamente y se acurrucó a su compañero, acomodando su cabeza entre su cuello en busca de calor. Eli se mantuvo quieto hasta que ella pareció volver a quedarse dormida.

Una tenue luz se proyectó sobre el rostro de la lanzadora a la mañana siguiente, forzándola a despertar con sus ojos apenas entreabiertos. Trixie se sentó de golpe, sufriendo el mismo golpe en la cabeza que su compañero había experimentado la noche anterior.

Miró a su alrededor algo confundida mientras los recuerdos del incidente en la caverna Snowdance regresaban a su mente, junto con como había terminado con Eli en un camino desolado y haciendo una parada en la cueva.

Un momento... ¡Eli! ¿Dónde estaba él? En el improvisado refugio solo estaba ella. Tomando su manta y cubriendo sus hombros con ella, salió de la cueva para encontrarse con su amigo preparando las mecas.

-Hey, buenos días.- saludó él al verla.

-Hola.- respondió ella restregando su ojo izquierdo.- ¿Por qué tenía yo esta manta? Te la coloqué a tí.

-Y yo te la coloqué a tí después.- respondió Eli con sencillez y una sonrisa.- Ven, tenemos que seguir avanzando. Dí algunas vueltas antes de que despertaras. Creo que hay una caverna cerca.- aseguró.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella entre incrédula y sorprendida.

-Sí. Vamos.

 _ **Un cap**_ _ **más...**_

 _ **Hoy experimento una tristeza profunda, ya que como en CR se nos acabaron las vacaciones, el lunes vamos de vuelta a clases. A parte, ayer se acabó el StevenBomb. :(**_


	4. Chapter 4

En efecto, tan solo unos kilómetros más adelante se encontraba la caverna Chispas Quemadas. De ahí no les faltó mucho para ubicarse de regreso al refugio Shane.

Su hogar se volvió un caos cuando regresaron. Pronto no dejaba de llenarlos de preguntas, Kord se ocupó de inmediato de asegurarse de que las mecas no hubieran sufrido ningún daño y Junjue comenzó un largo discurso cual padre preocupado acerca de cómo jamás volverían a salir sin el resto de la Banda.

Con el gran apetito que tenía, Eli no dudó en engullir cuanto platillo el topoide le colocó en frente, mientras su compañera no cesaba sus expresiones de disgusto de verlo así y de ver su propia sopa de escarabajo con hongos.

-Más vale que el viaje haya valido la pena.- comentó Kord cuando ambos comenzaron a hablar del incidente con los ogros de hielo.

-Oh, claro que lo valió.- dijo Trixie tomando su cámara.- Tengo un buen material para el próximo babosasodio.- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.- Y puede que hasta para algunos más.

-¿Tantos problemas por un vídeo?- exclamó Junjie golpeando su frente.

-Oye, sí es lo importante para ella, esos problemas valen la pena.- le aseguró Eli antes de voltear a ver a su amiga. Esta le miró también y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que los dos están bien, Trixie tiene lo que fue a buscar y que ninguno de ustedes volverá a salir tan largo sin el resto de nosotros.- dijo el troll con una sonrisa. Los chicos solo giraron sus ojos.

Mientras Trixie pasaba sus vídeos al ordenador y los editaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pese a las horas que estuvieron perdidos después, Eli pasó detrás de ella camino a su habitación. Anhelaba dormir en algo que no fuera una roca.

-¿No vas a dormir? Ya es tarde.- preguntó acercándose a la silla.

-En un momento. Quiero terminar con esto.- respondió ella concentrada en su trabajo.

-Quedaron bastante bien.- comentó Eli con una sonrisa viendo las increíbles tomas logradas, a pesar del riesgo de los ogros de hielo.

-¡Lo sé! Este vídeo tendrá millones de visitas una vez que lo suba a BabosaNet.- dijo Trixie con ilusión.- Gracias de nuevo por acompañarme a la caverna. Fue divertido aún con las casi veinticuatro horas que estuvimos perdidos.- rió.

-No hay de qué. Podemos hacerlo cuando quieras.- respondió él sin parar de reir.- Pero en serio, fueron dos días ya muy largos. Mejor ve a dormir.- insistió Eli antes de inclinarse y besar su cabello.

-De acuerdo.- murmuró ella mientras lo veía subir las escaleras. Una tierna sonrisa continuaba en su rostro mientras agradecía tener un compañero de equipo tan loco como ella, arriesgándolo todo por algo que te importa y una persona especial para tí.

 ** _Y... se acabó._**


End file.
